Torchwood: Friends Style
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: Title explains itself. The Torchwood team are just a group of friends going through life together. And when life is like this... you know it's never going to run smoothly. Ianto/Lisa, Owen/Katie, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen. plz R&R x x x x x


**A/N: Has anyone seen the Torchwood F.R.I.E.N.D.S opener on YouTube? If not, then go on YouTube and type in Torchwood friend's style and it'll come up. Watch it because this fic is based on it! Sort of. Is Torchwood if they lived as a normal group of people but their lives aren't exactly normal as it's based on the TV program F.R.I.E.N.D.S, which, before I found Torchwood used to be my fave TV prog alongside Scrubs. I still love both but Torchwood rules!! The list below should tell you the list of cast and pairings!! **

**Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Martha Jones, Lisa Hallet, Katie Russell …zzzz…. ACTUALLY… THE ENTIRE TORCHWOOD CAST!!! And pairings… God, ok, every pairing that is actually in the show. **

**That's it from me… enjoy. **

Jack moved the last box into his apartment and beamed.

"There we go." He looked over to the sofa, which was the only unpacked thing in the apartment and it had two woman situated on it. "Done."

"Well done." The woman with black hair groaned. "You carried a box of pillows! At least you didn't have to try and get this damn thing up those stairs." She hit the couch, showing that was what she meant.

"I would've helped…" Jack began. "But I had a ton of boxes and no one to carry them."

"We could've got Ianto…" The other woman replied.

"Nope. He's out on a date." Jack shook his head.

"This is not fair!" The first woman groaned. "He gets to get out of packing AND he has a date!"

"And here we are… Single and carrying boxes and couches up millions of flights of stairs!" The other woman agreed.

"Hey come on, guys! Lighten up! I'm single. I'm carrying boxes! But I'm happy. Gwen…" He turned to the first woman. "What about that Rhys dude?"

"Urg…" Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen is it? It took him three years at collage before he asked me out… god, think how long it'd be 'till we do anything else!"

"Fine…" Jack sighed then turned to the other woman. "Tosh! Anyone on the horizon? Anyone you like?"

"Well…" Tosh thought for a moment. "No. No one." She lied.

"I could fix you up with a guy that I work with?" Jack offered.

"Hmm. A man in uniform." Tosh smiled. "I'm sure a man from the RAF is going to be handsome and strong."

"We all are." Jack nodded then pretended to flick his hair and pose like a model, which caused the girls to erupt into laughter. Then a man walked in looking pretty sorry for himself. He was wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans with a pair of trainers sticking out from underneath them.

"And what's your excuse for not coming to help with the packing." Gwen raised an eyebrow in the direction of the man.

"Work." He mumbled. "Work which I no longer do…" He sighed.

"How come?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Owen…" Gwen smiled. "Did they promote you? And you're doing that thing where you pretend something bad has happened so you shock us when you tell us the truth?"

"No…" Owen shook his head. "They said they had to let me go…" He looked down.

"Oh, Owen!" The others replied in synchronism.

"On sabbatical they called it. Coz of my continuous hangovers. Katie is worried in case we won't be able to live on just her wages and we're definitely kissing goodbye to that summer wedding." He sighed.

"Hey, we'll help you out." Jack reassured. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah. Course we will." They all agreed.

"If I can get enough money to handle myself…" Gwen mumbled.

"I heard that." Jack laughed.

"I'm serious!" Gwen smiled. "I'm still training to be a police officer so the pay's not so good there."

"Nah. It's alright." Owen shrugged.

"No. We want to help." Jack insisted. "What about the house?"

"Katie's living with her parents and, well, I'm Urm… under a bridge? B&B if I can afford it."

"No, no, no." Jack shook his head. "I've got a new apartment. I was going to put an advertisement out but do you want to be my new roommate?"

"You serious?" Owen's face lit up.

"Course." Jack nodded.

"Aww! Thanks mate!" Owen pulled Jack into a tight hug and went to leave. "I'll get my stuff! You are a life saver Jack Harkness!" He ran out and Jack turned to the girls and smiled.

--------------

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review please xx **


End file.
